


morning, sunshine(s)!

by sabishibaby



Series: love songs for three lovely ladies [1]
Category: Carole & Tuesday (Anime)
Genre: Can't Believe I Wrote Full Fluff For Once, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cutesy, F/F, Morning Cuddles, Nobody knows, Polyamory, This Isn't Like Me, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, When Will I Be Back On My Bullshit Again?, let them be happy, like just fluff, no angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25478641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabishibaby/pseuds/sabishibaby
Summary: sometimes, when you have nothing else to do, you just gotta cuddle.
Relationships: Roddy/Pyotr (Carole and Tuesday), The Roddy x Pyotr Is Only Mentioned Once, Tuesday Simmons/Carole Stanley/Angela Carpenter, but it's there - Relationship
Series: love songs for three lovely ladies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845679
Kudos: 13





	morning, sunshine(s)!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [REI AGAIN SURPRISE SURPRISE](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=REI+AGAIN+SURPRISE+SURPRISE).



> HI YES CAROLE X TUESDAY X ANGELA IS A CUTE SHIP, THEIR SHIP NAME IS LOVE SONG  
> AND REI AND I DISCUSSED CRACKSHIPS  
> LEADING TO THIS CONCLUSION:  
> PYOTR'S EXTROVERTED AND CHEERFUL NATURE COULD BALANCE OUT RODDY'S SHY AND AWKWARD NATURE PERFECTLY  
> THEIR SHIP NAME CAN BE ANIME REVIEWS...

none of them want to get out of bed. carole's alarm is going off like mad, but they all lay in bed and sigh, silently imploring at least one of them to make it stop. eventually carole steps up to the job, petting ziggy and whispering that since it was saturday, nothing important was going on. none of them had to get up. no rehearsals, nothing like that, just a full day to themselves.

that seemed to do the trick.

"carole, come lay back down again," angela mumbled, staring up at carole with imploring violet eyes. god, carole loved those eyes, with their long bottom lashes that fanned out over angela's cheeks, and that glint that came into them whenever something good happened. same with tuesday's sky blue eyes, their enthusiasm made carole's heart swell. she herself considered herself quite plain, with eyes that she thought were the dullest shade of brown. angela and tuesday insisted that they were amber.

"alright, alright, angie. give me a minute, i'll be right back." carole chuckled, looking at angela's pouting face. angie was their teasing nickname for her, and it never failed to make her blush. "whatever," angela rolled her eyes, cracking a smile. "at least tuesday will stay and cuddle. right, tutu?"

tutu. well, carole had nicknamed the blonde girl tue, and had to admit, tutu sounded a lot cuter and fitted the girl's delicate nature better. speaking of said delicate girl, she stirred slightly, yawning and wrapping her arms around angela's petite body with a lazy smile, blush coming to her cheeks. "mhm.." she agreed quietly. "..yeah."

the girls weren't too far off in height, but angela was noticeably smaller than the two. tuesday was 5'8" and carole was 5'6", while angela was only 5'2", and although it annoyed the shorter female when it came to normal everyday things, it was nice cuddling because she got to be settled in the middle.

"okay, i'm back. budge up, angie, you're small but you don't half take up space." carole complained as she slid back into bed, giggling when angela shot her a look. it was a look of 'i love you very much, but sometimes the temptation to flip you off is very high'. "hey..." tuesday said softly, a small crease of worry coming to her face.

"don't worry, tue, angie and i aren't really fighting. isn't that right, angie?" carole grinned and pinched angela's nose lightly, tittering as angela swatted at her hand and then grabbed it, slinging carole's arm over her slim shoulder. "yeah, don't even worry about it, tutu." 

tuesday sighed with relief, the crease in her brow lifting and a smile coming to her face. she draped her arms over angela's slim frame, leaning forward so that she could wrap them around carole's waist too. it was comfortable like this. comfortable, and warm, even if her face was pressed awkwardly against angela's chest. that was fine. she liked hearing her steady heartbeat anyway, not too fast and not too slow, just the right amount for someone who's relaxed and happy.

_we almost lost you, angie._ tuesday thought to herself, breath catching slightly. it was rare that she thought about how close they'd been to losing this girl, and it was strange to think about. had angela died in hospital, she wouldn't be here now. carole and tuesday would have won an award, but cuddling in bed wouldn't feel this... warm and complete. _i'm glad we didn't._  


angela had been in therapy for a while after that, prescribed antidepressants and had to have a close eye kept on her. even without delilah to do it, angela seemed determined to recover. the thought that angela had been so determined always warmed tuesday's heart. she did it. she pulled through. 

angela and carole were the bravest girls she'd ever known, braver than her. they were the best girlfriends she could have ever asked for too. carole was good at cooking and was perfect for talking to when you felt down, and angela was understanding, one of the best people to settle down and watch a movie with. and both of them were amazing at cuddling and hugging. no offence to gus and roddy, but neither of them could compare to carole or angela when it came to hugging. gus always squeezed too tightly, and smelled of beer. roddy was awkward, and always shied away from hugs. still, he seemed perfectly content to curl up in pyotr's arms on the sofa, and often fell asleep there. tuesday knew because of pyotr's vlogs and other countless social media posts.

"hey, tue... you're being quiet. something on your mind?" carole asked, tilting her head, burying her face in angela's soft hair as she did so. smelled like strawberry shampoo. she liked it.

"ah, just... i-i'm so lucky to have you, and... i-i love you both so much." tuesday's voice trailed off to a mumble at the end, face flushing red as she turned her face away. the two girls she was cuddling with both broke out laughing, wrapping her in a tight embrace with them. it was comfortable, sweet, loving, all of these things that tuesday had craved at once.

angela and carole were the best girlfriends tuesday could have asked for.

and she wouldn't want it any other way.


End file.
